


Bottoms Up

by tabris



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-02
Updated: 2009-08-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So when Junsu and Yunho finally get together it comes as a surprise to absolutely no one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottoms Up

**Author's Note:**

> the result of a deranged conversation between myself and [mk_yujji](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MK_Yujji/profile) at 5am. it's all her fault, the title included. and the plushies'. ^^;

So when Junsu and Yunho finally get together it comes as a surprise to absolutely no one.

"Oh God, why can't the two of them get a room? Is it really necessary to do _that_ in the _living_ room?" Changmin whines, burying his face in his arms at the kitchen table.

"Aw, I think it's sweet," Yoochun replies. Changmin wonders when the shoujo bubbles will stop sprouting from his ears.

"I just don't get it. I mean. Yunho. Junsu. The logistics of it."

"You see Minnie-ah, when two people love each other very very much— Ow!" Jaejoong rubs the back of his head while giving Changmin a hurt look.

"Thanks jackass. I understand that part quite well, you know."

Yoochun looks Changmin up and down from where he's sitting across from the two of them and murmurs, "Yes, that he does."

"No one asked you, pervert," Changmin shoots back at Yoochun before continuing. "Seriously. How does it work when two bottoms get together. Do they just content themselves with handjobs for the rest of their lives?"

Jaejoong's mouthful of tea ends up on the table. Yoochun chokes half of his down before he starts coughing. Changmin just looks smug and leans his head around to get a better look at the pair currently occupying themselves on the couch.

After a minute Yoochun can breathe again, long enough to say, "Lot of sixty nine?"

When the three of them are still giggling madly five minutes later, Yunho and Junsu both peek over the top of the couch in confusion.

"Yah! What's so funny?"

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/13688.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/8294.html)  
> 


End file.
